


Peggy's Orders

by avengeclintasha



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Peggy Carter, Captain America: The First Avenger, Everybody Lives, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of getting shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Capsicle, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teen for language, World War II, nothing too graphic, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengeclintasha/pseuds/avengeclintasha
Summary: “You can’t give me orders!”“Hell I can’t, I’m a captain!”Five times Peggy gives Steve orders and one time he gives orders to her.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my mind for a few weeks now, and I'm really happy with it. I hope you all enjoy! I hope to update every few days so stay tuned :)

_“You can’t give me orders!”_

_“Hell I can’t, I’m a captain!”_

Steve knew as soon as he made that statement, he would never live it down. He walked into the camp with all those soldiers behind him, showing her the broken radio as proof he couldn’t call her. He got pulled away by the guys, everyone patting him on the back as he moved farther from Peggy. He watched as she turned to go back into the tent she’d come out of. He was hoping to talk to her again because he wanted more than just the _you’re late_ that had fallen off her perfect red lips.

It was a while before the soldiers left him alone, and he couldn’t find Peggy after that. He figured she’d had an early night, so he enjoyed his time with the commandoes.

“Captain? A moment?”

Steve looked up from his losing hand at the sound of her voice. She was still as put together as she was hours ago when he’d come back to the base.

“Cap, you got anything?”

“No,” he tossed his cards down at the sound of Dugan’s words that broke him out of a trance. “I’d have lost anyway. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Peggy nodded as he stood, and he followed after her along the edge of the camp. It was nice to just walk with her, but he knew she had to have wanted something. He wiped his sweaty hands discretely against his pants as they stopped behind the dining hall.

“Is there, uh— something you needed me for all the way back here?”

“Yes,” she said, confident tone as usual, but she didn’t continue for a few moments. “That was quite an amazing job you did there.”

He felt the blush come to his cheeks, “uh, it really was nothing.”

“You saved all those men,” she said with a smile.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he said without a hint of hesitation.

She smiled at him, coming just a bit closer. “You gave me orders,” she teased with a smirk.

“That I did,” he breathed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“I think it’s time you got a taste of your own medicine.”

“Oh?”

Peggy stepped closer leaving her face only inches from his. “You should kiss me, Captain.”

“Is that an order?”

He watched the smirk come back to her lips. “Peggy’s orders.”

Steve felt the blush returning to his cheeks, but he bent down, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He’d thought about kissing her ever since the day she punched Hodge square in the jaw with noting but sheer force. Her lips were soft and warm against his, and it felt so familiar, yet entirely new.

She pulled away eventually, breathing a sigh. “Well it’s good to see you can follow my orders Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving kudos! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Peggy knew immediately when she saw Steve that he hadn’t been sleeping enough. His face was covered in the tell tale signs of fatigue, but she knew he would just brush off her concern if she said anything to him. He always worried more about others than himself. Even before the serum, she remembered him diving on that grenade yelling at her to get back.

Now he could go about a thirty hours (with the proper amount of sleep and food beforehand) without being tired when it was a normal day, but it was never a normal day (and he never got the proper amount of sleep and food beforehand). The world saw him as Captain America who was invincible, but Peggy could still see Steve Rogers and the fact was that he needed sleep.

“Captain,” she greeted with a nod. He gave her a soft smile and a nod in return.

“Nice to see you, Agent Carter,” he breathed. “How was your mission?”

“A success. I got the intel we needed. I’ll be shipping out with you lot for your next mission."

“Right,” he said, seeming to suddenly remember something. “I gotta load the truck. You all packed and ready?”

“I was just about to go grab my things. Why don’t you walk with me?”

He shrugged, following after her towards her tent. He watched her duck inside and grab her pack, slipping it over her shoulders. He glanced at her in her tactical gear, looking gorgeous as always. He loved her in her uniform when she had her sleeves of her white blouse rolled up to her elbows, always still flawlessly tucked into her skirt. Though he loved her like that, her tactical armor flattered her as well. The pants showed off her legs and, really, she always looked beautiful in Steve’s mind, in or out of uniform.

“Steve? Are you coming?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. Steve shook the thoughts from his head, looking at Peggy and falling into step beside her as they made their way to the trucks. He hadn’t had much sleep since… well, since he rescued all those men from the Hydra compound. He was always so busy with missions, talking watches, helping families, and leading the missions while Peggy was away that sleep was the last priority.

And it seemed like this mission would be no different.

They worked through the plan for their mission in the truck as they drove into the woods. Dugan was at the wheel with a map and Steve as his navigator. They were staying at a safe house for the night and continuing on in the morning. Peggy made sure to coordinate the watches while Steve was out of earshot. All the commandoes readily agreed to the schedule, not even commenting on how Steve wasn’t on the list. They all knew he did too much and needed a break.

They made it to the safe house before night fully came, so they were able to make dinner early and play a few rounds of cards. Steve was terrible at cards, and Peggy wasn’t allowed to play because she was too good, or she cheated (or maybe even a bit of both at times), so they sat aside, watching the other’s play. Steve had his sketchbook open in his lap, but Peggy could tell he wasn’t really trying to work on what was in front of him.

“Steve?”

“Hm?”

“You look tired,” she breathed.

“No, I’m fine. I don’t really get tired anymore.”

“You’re bullshitting me, darling.”

Steve rolled his eyes, putting his sketchbook carefully back into his pack before dropping his head to her shoulder. “I’m fine.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, but didn’t press at the moment. It wasn’t until about an hour later when she was pulling him towards their sleeping bags that he protested.

“I should take a watch.”

“No, you’re sleeping. Peggy’s orders.”

She watched his face shift at her soft words. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before wordlessly complying and getting into his sleeping bag. Peggy let him rest against her chest, and he fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, he pulled her aside, looking much more rested after sleeping all night, and kissed her softly.

“Thanks, Pegs.”

She smiled at him. “Of course, my darling.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We need a way out,” Peggy yelled over the gunfire. She pulled her radio out, “Steve we’re on the south side of the building on the second floor up. Monty got nicked and there’s too many of them.”

“We got the truck over to the south side but you guys’ll need to come down to the ground floor. I can’t have Monty jumping out a window—“ his words were cut off by a string of bullets being fired on her end. “You alright?”

“Just peachy. I love being _shot at_.”

“I’ll send Dugan up to help.”

“No, don’t,” she breathed, shooting off another round. “Just have the trucks ready to roll as soon as they get out. Understood?”

She didn’t wait for his reply, needing both her hands to fumble with the bandage coming loose on her arm.

“Carter, you’re hit,” Bucky said, looking her over.

“We need to get out of here. I’ll lay down cover, and Bucky you need to get the other’s out of here.”

“Peggy—“

“Just do it!” She moved to lay down cover, shoving Bucky in the direction of the stairwell. She managed to hit two dead center as they went out, but there were still more and she needed to buy them time. She shot off a few more rounds before throwing a grenade and running down the stairs after.

“ _Peggy!_ ”

She pulled the radio back out, shooting the soldier behind her down dead. “Not the time. Are they out?”

“Yeah, but we’re not leaving without you.”

“Steven, you will tell Dugan to drive that truck right now. That’s an order.”

“You—Peggy—“

“That’s an order, Captain.”

“Dugan, start the truck and go,” she heard him shout.

Peggy shot someone else behind her before bursting out of the building and running to catch up with the truck. “Blow the building in thirty seconds,” she yelled into the radio, managing to catch up just a bit. She heard the bombs start just as Steve pulled her into the back of the truck, immediately crushing her into a hug while she tried to catch her breath.

“She’s hit, Cap, let me,” Morita said, guiding Peggy down to sit on the bench. Peggy shrugged off her vest and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal her bloody forearm. Whatever had hit her, knife or bullet, didn’t do much damage, but Morita made quick work of stitching her arm. Peggy didn’t even flinch as the needle went through her skin.

Steve sat down next to her, letting her lean against him for support. The rest of the guys were still reeling from the firefight and Bucky was doing his best to wrap Monty’s leg where he’d gotten hit.

Once Morita was done with the stitches, Steve helped her wrap the bandage around them. “You could’ve told me you were hit.”

“I’m fine, Steve.”

“You got them all out.”

“Good thing you followed your orders, _Captain_.”

Steve rolled his eyes and watched as she relaxed against his chest, falling into a light sleep. One of her many talents was her ability to fall asleep at any time, so Steve held her steady against his chest, making sure she got her rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve didn’t feel the bullet that ripped through his side at first. He was high on the adrenaline of the fight until they made it back to the camp. Morita was trying to get him to stop at the medical tent, but he wasn’t having it. He was trying to keep track of everyone, but had lost his eye on Bucky. Just as he was about to ask Dugan, he saw Bucky walking towards them with Peggy in toe.

“I brought the big guns because he’s being outrageous,” Bucky mumbled to no one in particular.

“Morita, hand me the med kit,” Peggy said. He quickly did so, and Peggy moved Steve until he was behind the truck and sitting on a log away from any prying eyes.

“I’m fine, Peggy,” he said as she guided his hand away from his side.

“We need to get your shirt off,” she said, disregarding his words entirely.

Steve sucked in a breath as the fabric pulled away from the wound and another when the alcohol touched his skin. Peggy went to work, trying to dig the bullet out of his side. He was squirming, and Peggy was getting irritated.

“If you don’t stop squirming I swear to god, Steve.”

“Sorry.”

A few seconds later, she pulled the bullet out, taking the needle into her cleaned hands. “Stay still while I do the stitches. Peggy’s orders,” she said quietly, knowing the phrase would make him both relax and comply. He nodded, though looking a bit pale. She spoke to distract him from her work. “I wish I could’ve come on the mission with you,” she breathed as he sucked in another breath at the contact. “Phillips had me on the bench doing paperwork after I came back from Paris. The intel I got was useful, but he said sending me out to find you was a waste.”

“We got in and out quick,” he breathed as she finished off the stitches. Her careful hands wrapped the bandage around his side and helped him pull on a cleaner shirt from his pack.

“You want something for the pain?”

“Can’t really feel it, to be honest,” he mumbled. She wiped off her hands and made sure everything was put back into the kit before handing it back to Morita.

“Alright, then,” Peggy said, helping him to his feet. Peggy looked to make sure no one was watching them anymore before pulling him down for a kiss. “What do you say we go to the mess hall and get some dinner?”

“Sounds good to me,” he breathed.

After they had dinner, Peggy walked him back to his tent. “Get some rest, alright? Peggy’s orders.”

“You’re always giving me orders.”

Peggy smirked at him, “just doing my job, Captain.”

The next morning, she walked out of the main tent to see him loading a truck. Peggy marched over to him, standing with her arms crossed. He turned around, jumping at the sight of her.

“Hey, Peggy,” he breathed.

“I thought I told you to rest. You got _shot_ , need I remind you,” she hissed.

“They needed me to load the truck. I heal fast—“

Peggy pulled him until they were out of plain sight before untucking his shirt and surveying the bandaged side. She carefully moved the bandages to look at the gash she had stitched yesterday. The stitches were taken out and the skin was healed over. It looked as though it was going to scar, but she knew better than anything that it would most likely fade out with time.

Steve carefully moved her hands away, replacing the bandages that weren’t even necessary at this point. “I’m fine, Peggy. I rested up all last night.”

“Right, well, Captain Rogers, I’ll leave you to your work then.”

Steve rolled his eyes, doing a quick scan of the area with his eyes before pulling her up for a kiss. She melted right into his touch, steering her hands away from his not-so-injured side, just in case. She pulled away, wiping her lipstick from his mouth with her handkerchief. “Promise me you’ll take a break if it starts to bother you.”

Steve gave a soft smile and a nod, knowing she was just worried about him. “Of course, Pegs.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise the last part is coming soon and it's longer :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving kudos :)

“Eyes up, Captain,” Peggy said. “Peggy’s orders.”

Steve jerked his head up from his feet. He was so worried about stepping on her toes that he kept staring at them, trying to follow her lead. Peggy gave him a soft smile anyway, moving his hands to make him a bit more comfortable. “Sorry, I just—I didn’t want to step on your toes,” he breathed, pulling her closer. 

Peggy laughed, letting him spin her slowly, but successfully. Steve smiled at her laugh, dipping her and hearing another burst of laughter come from her lips. “You know,” she breathed, trying to stop laughing. “You actually aren’t a bad dancer.” 

It was Steve’s turn to laugh, burying his nose in her hair. “I’ve stepped on your toes three times.” 

“Steve, you’re not a perfect dancer,” she breathed, kissing his lips before pulling away. “But you’re the right partner for me.” 

Steve felt the flush come to his cheeks. “Good to know, because you are the right partner for me too,” he whispered. 

Peggy rested her head against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. He was all she wanted in the world, right in her arms. 

And of course he felt the same. She was his and he was hers, and that’s all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading :) I hope you all enjoyed these little bits because this was really fun to write

He heard the gun go off, and he whipped his head around, trying to throw his shield her way, but it ricocheted off the wall and came right back to him. He heard the second shot and realized Peggy was down on the ground. 

“Peggy!” 

Steve shot the soldier that had shot her, racing to kneel down next to her while yelling orders into the radio. “Bucky, I need Morita to be ready to do med work in the truck. Peggy got shot, two to the shoulder, and there’s a lot of blood. I’m coming to you.” 

Peggy was trying to use her free hand to put pressure on the two holes in her shoulder. Steve ripped off his jacket and his bullet proof vest before shedding his undershirt to wrap around her shoulder. Her hand was shaking as Steve removed it to put pressure on. “Peggy, I need you to stay awake.” 

She groaned in response the pressure. “Is that an order?” 

“Yes, that’s a goddamn order,” Steve said, tying his shirt as tight as possible around her shoulder. “Alright, I gotta get you to the truck or you’re gonna bleed out.” 

“Right,” she mumbled, hissing in pain as he picked her up. 

“We’re almost there, Peggy.” 

“Stop worrying.” 

“I will stop worrying when you’re not bleeding out in my arms,” Steve kicked open another door before running down another flight of stairs, listening to the bullets ricocheting off the walls. “You’re okay. Just stay with me, that’s an order.” 

Peggy groaned again, trying to put pressure on her shoulder with her shaking hand. Steve kicked down the last door running out of the building and into the truck waiting for them. “She’s lost a lot of blood. I don’t even know if they’re clean through or not.” He set Peggy down on the floor of the truck letting Morita work before banging on the wall of the truck. “Dugan, let’s go.” 

“You’re alright, Carter. You’re clean through, but you’re gonna need a transfusion—“ 

“I’m a match,” Steve breathed, taking his layers of clothing off again, taking a clean undershirt Bucky had handed him. “You’re gonna be fine,” Steve muttered, squeezing her hand. 

Peggy gave his hand a soft squeeze, blinking her eyes slowly. Morita made quick work of the emergency kit and stitching up her shoulder. Steve was helping to wrap the bandages around her shoulder and keep her awake. 

Once she was steady and everything was stitched, Steve moved her to sit up against him, making sure not to jostle her. “You need anything?” 

“As long as you’re done telling me I’m okay, I’d maybe like to sleep,” she mumbled. 

“Then sleep. I’ll be here.” 

She was out in almost seconds. Steve was also exhausted, but couldn’t bring himself to sleep with Peggy needing his attention. If Peggy had been awake and knew what he wan thinking, she most likely would have punched him in the arm, insisted he sleep as well, and she would’ve stayed awake until he was sleeping. Steve just pressed a kiss to her temple, making sure she stayed steady as Dugan drove them back to the base. 

It was two weeks later before Peggy was back into action with the commandoes fully. Steve had stayed with her the first night, making sure she was fine, checking her stitches and everything. She got annoyed with him, but he knew how to push her buttons without getting any retribution for it. However, after that first day back at the base, the commandoes were sent off on another mission to dismantle yet another Hydra base. Steve squeezed her hand, telling her he’d be back soon. 

Soon turned out to be a week and a half, but Steve was still grateful to see her, even if she was still prickly about being benched for a few more days. But, the commandoes weren’t shipping out until Peggy was ready. 

Steve went to get her from her tent, moving aside the flap as he said her name. “Peggy? You ready?” 

“No, I have to put on my uniform.” She was standing wearing a slip, back to him as she pulled on her tactical gear. Steve eyed the scars immediately, coming up behind her, he placed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “They’re healed, Steve.” 

“I know. Good thing you followed my orders,” Steve breathed. 

Peggy laughed, shrugging on her shirt, vest, and jacket. “Yes, of course, Captain.” She shrugged on her pack before turning to him. He was standing in the way of them leaving. “Darling? It’s time we go before Phillips yells at us for being late.” 

“One last order, Agent Carter,” he said. “I think you should kiss me now.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes, but pulled him down for a passionate kiss. “Anything else, Captain Rogers?” She smirked, leaning her forehead against his. 

Steve didn’t reply, instead capturing her lips again with a kiss. He’d be late for every mission just to have one more minute alone with her at any given time. 

“Alright, darling,” Peggy breathed, pulling away. “Duty calls.” 

Steve groaned, planting one last kiss to her temple. “You’ll tell me if you’re not up to this?” 

Peggy rolled her eyes, but knew he was just concerned. “Yes, Captain, but I’d like to point out that you still can’t give me orders.” 

“You seemed to be on board with my orders back there.” 

Peggy couldn’t help the smirk that came to her lips as they got to the truck, pulling him aside for one last quip. “More kisses like that, Captain. Peggy’s orders.”


End file.
